Homework
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is just a story I came up with. It's just a cute little hang out time between Bay and Emmett when Emmett's doing homework.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Swithched at Birth story and of course it's Bay and Emmett because I was rooting for them from the start of the show! Anyway I don't own the show and I really hope you enjoy this. Review if you think I should continue.**

**Emmett's POV**

I was just sitting down to do homework when I saw our doorlight flash. I quickly jumped up, even though I didn't know who it was, because I was that desperate to delay starting my homework. I hurried to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey!" Bay signed giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hey," I replied grinning, "come in."

Bay and I had become official sometime during her quest for her dad. We started out just friends but we became closer when the prospect of finding him had gotten a lot bleaker. The quest ended when we found he's obituary which mentioned his lovely daughter Daphne and his wife Regina. Bay was devestated, so to help her get her I decided to teach her sign language so we could talk better, I thought it would be hard but Bay was a natural, and now, a year later, we were able to have normal conversations as long as I didn't go to fast.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen, she sat down at the table looking at my work while I grabbed her some ice water.

" Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I had some time to kill," she replied, "are you busy?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to do math." I sighed, I hated math, it was just so confusing.

She laughed, " now don't tell anyone, but I rock at math."

I grinned, she always made me smile, even when I was doing math. I sat at the table and handed her the water, she nodded her thanks and dragged my paper over to look at it.

"Hey this is what I'm doing, so I could help you."

"Or you could just do it for me," I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Yeah, no." She grinned, "but here's how you do it."

An hour later my homework was done and I actually got it! After thanking Bay a million times we decided to "watch a movie" before she had to go home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said after kissing me goodnight.

I watched as she walked out the door and to her car. I imagined how it would feel to hear her car door slam, then I thought about how it woould feel to hear her voice. I thought about this as I watched her drive away, when I couldn't see her anymore I lockedt the door and headed to my room ready to call it a night.


	2. News

**Ok so I was so excited for the reviews because, sadly, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten, that I decided to write again! I hope you enjoy and if I made any mistakes my bad. I don't own anything!**

**Emmet's POV**

I stretched my legs out under the table and bumped Bay's foot with mine. She looked up from her homework, we had decided to get together once a week to study, and smiled.

"You almost done?" I asked.

"No," she sighed, "but I'm going to take a break anyway." She gave me a sheepish look when she saw my disapproving smirk.

"Well since your slacking anyway, I have something to tell you," I frowned a bit not knowing how to continue.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I could see her trying to keep the worry off of her face as she noted the nervousness in mine.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured her, " I was just thinking of...I mean I want...um..." I closed my eyes and thought of what I was trying to tell her and how I could get it out.

"Are you sure your all right?" I felt her hand grab mine and then it hit me, the only way to tell her what I needed to, was to show her. I smiled and jumped up from my seat, dragging her with me, and ran to the computer. I started clicking things rapidly and when I got to the seach engine I wanted I typed even faster then normal. When I was done I looked at the two words that had the potential to change my life, Cochlear Implant.

**Bay's POV**

I heard myself gasp when I saw what he had searched. He looked up at me with a smile on his face, begging for some sign of excitment or understanding but all I could do was stare.

"Are you all right?" He saidm slowly, worried.

"Yeah I'm just thinking, I mean this is pretty major."

"I know, I just think this could help me.."

"Help you what? I know you want me to understand and I do but you live a laugh almost completly cut off from the hearing world..."

"I know," he signed rapidly, "but I still miss out, on a lot. I can't hear a bird singing, I can't hear a car honk, I can't hear my own music, I can't hear my beautiful girlfriends' voice, and I never will if I don't try to." His signs were angry, a forced calm was taking over him.

"Emmett," I started but I just didn't know how to finish.

"Never mind," he sighed, "I never should have looked into this."

"No that's not it," now I was angry. "You can't just give up because one person didn't react right. I know how important this must be for you and I know it's going to be hard but that doesn't mean you have to stop. All I was saying was to think, think is that what you really want. Only you can know what's best for you. I can't though I could probably get pretty darn close." I watched as a look of determination crossed his face and took over his hands.

"You right," he said.

"Of course I am, now I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick goodbye kiss and headed for home, I really needed to paint, and do some research.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I've finally gotten some inspiration for this. I am so sorry its taken this long. I'll try to update more regularly. As always read, review, and enjoy.**

**-Bay-**

"Ko...no that's not right. Co...that looks better." I mumbled, trying to remember how Emmett had typed it. I had never been good at spelling, or research, but this was something I had to do for Emmett.

"Cochlear, hey I think that's it." I grinned and pressed enter, and there it was. A whole page of links on the Cochlear implant. I could rule out most of the links considering I wasn't looking to get one. I really just wanted an idea of what it was, what it did.

"Aha, Wikipedia." My face scrunched up as I tried to take it all in. I wasn't stupid, but this wasn't meant for a high schooler. I read the entire page, soaking up enough information to get the idea.

They would place a device on Emmett's brain that would allow him to hear electronicly. It would take years before he was fully adjusted to it, and months of Speech Therapy before he would be able to communicate. It sounded painful, and scary. I didn't know what to think, Emmett and I could talk perfectly fine, better now that I could understand more sign language. For a minute I considered what it would be like if Emmett could talk, if we could talk on the phone, if he could hear my voice.

"I wonder what he would think of my voice? Hey, Emmett...hey...how's it goin?" I experimented a bit, saying diffrent things. I concetrated on my voice, trying to decide what it would sound like to someone who had never heard it. I never thought about how much you could get from it, how much it told about a person. After a while I got back on track. Emmett, Cochlear, Emmett hearing, it was all weird.

-Daphne-

I ran downstairs Friday morning, I was late and Emmett was already here. He had already sent me threee messages asking where I was, that could only mean he needed to talk to me.

"Bye mom." I waved as I rushed out the door, grabbing a muffin on the way.

"Bye sweetie," she grinned.

I saw Emmett, and then I saw Bay. They were talking, maybe arguing. It was hard to crush the feeling of hope, I never realized how much I loved Emmett until he and Bay had gotten together. They hadn't noticed me, so I decided not to disturb them. At first I tried to ignore them, but then I couldn't help but see what they were discussing.

"You know I support you, I just don't know what to think." Bay signed sloppily, mouthing it in case she made a mistake. Emmett just glared.

"I mean it's a big deal, it takes multiple operations, therapy..."

I looked to see what Emmett said, I was confused. What took operations? What were they talking about.

"That's why they call Cochlear IMPLANT." My heart stopped. He couldn't be serious. A Choclear implant? I stalked over. He glance at me, raised his hand in greeting, saw my face, and turned pale.

"What are you talking about?" I spat, all the while praying it wasn't true.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update much, my computer has managed to die. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to read, review, and enjoy.  
><strong>

-Emmett-

I felt my stomach drop and my mouth went dry. Bay gave me a concerned loo, but walked away, understanding this was a private conversation.

"Look, I was going to tell you," I frowned, hoping I looked pitiful enough, that was the only thing I had going for me right now.

"When," I could see how angry she was, her signs were choppy, harsh. "Were you going to tell me after they operated, or were you going to wait and pray I didn't notice."

"No, you don't understand, I was going to tell you when you got here." I wanted to add, if you hadn't been spying on me, but I figured that wasn't the best technique.

She seemed to read my mind, "don't make this my fault, I didn't mean to spy."

How could she "not mean to spy?" I puzzled over this while I tried to think of a solution to this major problem, I couldn't stand having her mad at me again.

"Well," she stared at me, not quite as harshly, I took this to mean she was calming down.

"First I'm not even sure I want one, I mean my mom doesn't even know..." I was cut off by Daphne, who once again looked like she wanted to kill me.

"YOUR MOM DOESN'T KNOW?"

"Well no.."

"She doesn't know but Bay does, and now I do. When were you going to tell her?"

"I was going to wait until I was sure about getting one, but considering you're going to go run and tell her, I guess she'll know sooner. Don't deny it, that's exactly what you were going to do." I gave her a glare to match her own.

"OK, maybe that was what I was going to do, but it's for your own sake. You know she won't agree to this, but it'll be even worse if you decide to just tell her months after you decide. Besides, if she says no, it puts an end to all of your plans." With that said she stormed off, I assume to find another ride. After a minute Bay sauntered over, looking a bit smug. I could tell she still resented Daphne telling me she liked me, causing me to reconsider Bay.

"So, are you two ok?" She asked, a little to innocently.

I grimaced, "I don't think so.."

"I'm sorry." She pouted, "you're better off without her."

"What does that mean?" I asked, a bit ticked off.

"It's just, well, she's always bringing you down..."

"What are you talking about? You know what, I don't want to know. All I know is, she's my best friend. I'm not ok with her being mad at me, maybe you are, but not me. I've got to get to class. See you." With that said I roared off, angry at the world. I knew I would feel guilty later, but right now I just felt bad for myself.

**Ok, I really hope you enjoyed this! I tried to make this as intense as possible and hopefully it worked. Well, thanks for reading and review! Ya know, if you want to!**


End file.
